dragracingfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Racing
Do you live your life 1/4 mile at the time? Play the most popular Drag Racing game. About Drag Racing - Drive 50+ officially licensed cars, from hot hatches to american muscle and 1000HP supercars - Buy your dream car, install performance upgrades and show your skills in 1/4 ot 1/2 mile races - Challenge millions of players online: race 1 on 1, drive your opponent's car, or participate in real-time 10-player races in Pro League LOTS OF CARS: Would you pick an iconic Skyline GT-R, a classic 69' Mustang, or a brand new BMW M3 as your ultimate driving machine? Do you dream about seeing 1000+ HP exotics pushed to the limit on a drag strip? This game includes virtually every sports car for you to enjoy. UNLIMITED DEPTH: Do you think racing in a straight line is easy? Try to find the right balance between power and grip while staying in your class. Add nitrous oxide for more fun, but don't push the button too early. Go deeper and adjust gear ratios to shave off precious milliseconds. Think you can challenge a world record or win 10 tournaments in a row? Welcome aboard. COMPETITIVE MULTIPLAYER: Racing on your own may be fun enough, but the ultimate challenge is in the "Online" section. Go head-to-head against your friends or random racers, beat them while driving their own cars, or race against 9 players at once in real-time competitions. Join a team to exchange tunes, discuss strategy and share your achievements. WANT MORE DRAG RACING? TRY THESE: - Nitro Nation Online - the most complete multiplayer drag racing game with top-notch 3D graphics. - Nitro Nation Stories - high-speed chases and stunts, 100% offline gameplay. - DR: Club Wars - Drag Racing 2.0! - Drag Racing 4x4 - mighty trucks and SUVs destroy the drag strip! - DR: Bike Edition - 17 sportbikes, brand new game modes, upgrades and WHEELIES! *** REVIEWS IN THE PRESS: Named among 10 best Android games of 2011 by NY Times blog! "With so many cars to choose from, a virtually unlimited pool of opponents, and so many parts to upgrade, we think you'll love it." - Jaymar Cabebe, CNET.com *** TIPS: 0. Updating the game - Your cars and money are saved on your device. DO NOT EVER uninstall the game before updating, or you will lose ALL of your stuff. # Racing - Launch and shift when the dashboard indicator turns blue or green - If there is too much wheelspin, you are not going anywhere - watch the orange indicator on your dashboard - Once you learn how to drive properly, ignore the lights and find your own winning - Nitrous is more effective on underpowered cars with lots of grip. Timing is crucial! # Cars and upgrades - Test drive before you buy a car! - The more your car costs, the tougher opposition you'll face both offline and online - Upgrades count towards increasing car cost/level, while tuning doesn't - Keep your car cost just under your level cap to get an advantage - Adjusting gear ratios (Garage -> Upgrade -> Tune) is costly, but lets you achieve times that are impossible on stock settings # Game modes and winnings - Race against beginner/amateur AI to get some quick cash and build your car - Defeat bosses and unlock achievements for extra RP - Go online and race against others to earn maximum cash/RP - If your car isn't ready for online races, earn some cash in "Drivers Battle" - For the ultimate challenge, race against top players in Pro League # Misc - Like http://facebook.com/DragRacingGame for news and strategy - Try playing with vibration on (enable it in the "Settings" menu)! Category:Browse